The Rock Master!
by WriterofArt
Summary: Sakuragaoka Girl's High School gets a new substitute teacher, and it looks like Sawako might have a chance with him. Although, he seems to be a bit... Eccentric. An old one-shot I wrote a while ago.


The Rock Master!

_Do not own K-ON!, OC owned._

Sawako enters the classroom, as the whole class preps for attendance.

Sawako puts the list down, "Alright, before you start your English class, I'd like to inform you on some news…"

The class gets curious, Sawako clears her throat, "Torito-sensei has gotten ill, and has been hospitalized."

The class starts to get rowdy, "Now, now…", Sawako calms the students.

"We have a substitute that will be here with us, please welcome your teacher.", Sawako says as a male walks in. His hair was fixed to look nice, and seemed to be a little older than Sawako.

The teacher bows, "My name is Michael Kiu, and I recently moved here from Hawaii. I'm grateful to be here, I hope we can get along well! If you have any questions, just ask away."

The class talks amongst themselves, they get excited about their new teacher. A girl raises her hand…

"What do we call you, sensei?", the girl asks.

"You can address me as Mike-sensei, or just Mike if you want.", Michael give a friendly smile.

"Mike-sensei! What's it like in Hawaii?", Yui suddenly asks.

Mike puts a finger on his chin, "Hot and muggy. Amazingly, I'm used to this heat right now…"

Yui was stunned, "I can never make it there if I'm not used to this heat…"

Sawako claps her hands, "Alright, you can ask Mike-sensei anything else during break. Nice to meet you Mike-sensei…", Sawako bows.

Mike bows, but he hands his hand out for a shake as well.

"Nice to meet you too, Ms.?…", Mike says literally with "Ms.".

"Ah, Sawako-sensei. If you need help with anything, just ask!", Sawako shook Mike's hand.

Mike suddenly sneered at Sawako's hand, as if he was studying it.

"Is something wrong?", Sawako asks as she held her hand back.

"Oh, nothing. I thought I saw a bug on your hand, but there's nothing…", Sawako sighs in relief and walks out.

"_She could be one…_", Mike thinks as he sees the class door close.

As soon as Sawako left, "Mio! The bug's on your head!", Ritsu yells out.

Mio freaks out, making the whole class laugh.

Ritsu has a bump on her head from Mike smacking her with a book, "Even though that was perfect timing, you shouldn't disrupt the class, Tainaka-san…"

"Yes, sensei…", Ritsu fakes her tears, and notices crossed fingers behind Mike's back which turned into a thumbs-up.

Ritsu looks up to see Mike winking to show that he was okay with it, making Ritsu feel reassured that there's no problem.

The class' lunch break came, and soon Mike was surrounded with question filled girls. Mike tried his best to answer all of them, and get to the teacher's room. In the room, Mike found it surprising to see his desk was across Sawako's desk.

"Ah, how ironic. We're you able to handle the class?", Sawako kindly asks.

In Sawako's mind, "_This guy's not that bad looking, he could be a good chance to be my boyfriend!_"

"Yeah, it's a pretty good class, I think the students will warm up on me.", Mike takes out a sandwich, "Say, Sawako-sensei, can I ask you something?"

Sawako nods, "Sure."

"Do you like music? …Just in general.", Mike asks with a curious tone.

"Well, anybody can like music, right? I'm a music teacher as well…", Sawako answers with an innocent (yet nervous) smile.

In her mind, "_Damn, if he finds out about my true self, he'll leave for sure!_"

"I see, I guess that's true…", Mike munches on his sandwich.

"_Probably just my imagination, but I can still feel something from this person…_", Mike's head rambles as he eats his lunch.

School ends, and the Light Music Club join in their room. Sawako also joins them, mostly for the cake.

"What do you think of Mike-sensei, Sawa-chan?", Ritsu asks.

"Hmm, I guess he's okay. He's just your average substitute…", Sawako answers.

"Are you sure you're not hitting on him?", Ritsu snickers.

Sawako gets flustered, "Oi! He's just a fellow teacher, that's all!"

"That's not what your face says!", Ritsu retorts. Ritsu was left with another bump…

"Ah, I almost forgot…", Yui grabs her guitar and hands it to Sawako, "Sawa-chan, can you show me how to do those

Hammer-Ons? You do it better than me or Azu-nyan…"

"That's simple enough…", Sawako takes the guitar, and plays a few quick notes. Everyone was amazed by her playing, then Sawako began to play faster.

"Uh-oh, Sawa-chan's wild side…", Ritsu sweat drops while Mio gets a little nervous.

Downstairs, Mike was walking down the hallway for home. His ear twitches to the direction of what sounded to be a guitar solo.

In the clubroom, Sawako finishes as she breathes heavily.

Yui laughs nervously, "Um… Thank you?"

The girls suddenly hear dashing footsteps, and the door suddenly opens from Mike.

Sawako gets surprised, and quickly hands back the guitar to Yui.

"I KNEW IT!", Mike yells as he points to Sawako.

"_There goes my good chance…_", Sawako slumps from her grief.

Sawako suddenly finds Mike's hands on her shoulders, "You have a Rocking Soul!"

"Eh? What?", Sawako didn't know how to respond to that.

"I thought I wasn't able to find another like me! A lover of Rock!", Mike thumbs-up.

"Mike-sensei, you can play?", Yui asks.

"_Can I_? May I see your guitar?", Mike gestures his hand.

Yui places the guitar in Mike's hand, Yui also notices Mike take a pick out of his wallet.

Mike strums a note, "Ah… Such a gorgeous sound…"

Mike suddenly undoes his tie, and messes up his hair. The girls were shocked by the change, and watch the teacher rock out. The teacher made different, but familiar solos. He rocked out so hard, Mike began to play on his back on the ground. Mio hid behind a corner from the chaos…

Sawako's jaw was dropped, "Those solos… Guns N Roses!… AC/DC!… Van Halen!…

Even Sawako's mind couldn't handle it, "_Why am I so turned on by this?!_"

Mike laid flat on the ground from his adrenaline rush, then remembered he wasn't alone. He got up, fixed himself, and handed the guitar back. Mio peeked out, and the others just stared at him.

"A… Amazing!", Azusa breaks the silence.

Yui and Azusa run up to him, "Mike-sensei! You're even cooler!", Azusa chimes.

"I was cool in the beginning?", Mike blushes from their amazement.

"Yeah! Are you in a band?", Yui asks with stars in her eyes.

"I wish I was, but I do usually play as assistance for other bands when they need someone.", Mike explains, Mike freaks out a bit when he finds Yui bowing before him.

"But…", the girls see Mike walk over to the other instruments, "These also give me the power to rock!…"

Mike goes to Mugi's keyboard, he plays a few keystrokes. Going from passionate playing, to edging organ sounds.

"It has a good synth too, nice…", Mike compliments as he gets to the bass.

"Wai-", Mio freezes as she sees Mike looking at her.

"Oh, sorry…", Mike starts to put it down.

"Um, no… It's okay…", Mio nervously speaks, "Just be careful…"

Mike gives an assuring smile, "Of course, I'm always careful with instruments of awesomeness."

Mio blinks, "Awesomeness?…"

She suddenly hears her bass being played, it was as if a professional was playing her bass…

"Ah! That's Asian Kung-Fu Generation!", Mio recognizes a certain play.

"Ah, you know them. I enjoy their music just as much as other rock music…", Mike gives the bass to Mio, "Thank you for letting me play…"

Mio nods, and looks at her bass proudly.

At last, Mike gets to the drums. He plays the drum at fast paces, sounding like a jazz player.

Ritsu just stares at him, "He's now my favorite teacher…". Yui chuckles at Ritsu's comment.

Mike stops, and finds the club applauding him. Mike gets a bashful smile from his audience…

Sawako was still surprised, "_This guy's a one-man band! Is there anything he can't do!?… He's perfect…_"

Yui stares funnily at Sawako's enchanted face.

"Sensei, you have to teach us everything! You can practically do everything!", Mio asks with the other girls nodding in agreement.

Mike shakes his head, "Nah, I can't do everything. I can sing, but I get too much into playing that I can't sing and play at the same time… Besides, I'm just you're English teacher…"

Yui stares intently on Sawako, "Sawa-chan! Say something, we want him to teach us…"

Sawako just sighed, "He's the teacher, whatever he says you have to follow…"

The girls sighed in despair, and got ready for home.

"I will do this though…", Mike got the girl's attention, "I'll let your drummer use a special drum part that I own. If you can master it and make a song with it, I'll let you keep it."

"Really?! Please bring it and thank you!", Ritsu bowed.

The girls rush downstairs, while the teachers walk down.

"I've gotta say, you're playing is amazing…", Mike speaks up.

Sawako blushes, "Well, not as good as yours…"

"How come you didn't tell me you weren't into rock?", Mike brings up.

"Well…", Sawako fiddles with her fingers, "I thought that you were a normal person who would find someone like me… Odd…"

"Odd? What's so odd about being a rocker? Heck, I would say this to you…", Sawako sees Mike stand in front of her like a soldier.

"For those about to rock, we salute you!", Mike salutes.

Sawako chuckles, "You really do love rock, don't you?"

Mike grins, "Of course, can't live without it. It's like food for my soul."

Sawako nods, "Couldn't agree more…"

When the teachers walked out, Mike got Sawako's attention…

"Say, Sawako… If you're not busy this weekend…", Mike scratches his head.

Sawako was shocked to hear this, so were the girls that were eavesdropping on them the whole time.

"Do you want to come over to my place and jam?", Mike waits for an answer.

Sawako's mind couldn't believe it, "_I'm finally going to get a date!_"

Sawako furiously nodded, Mike grinned in response.

"Congratulations, Sawa-chan!", Ritsu yells from a wall.

Mike laughs, as he sees a raging Sawako charging after the girls.

The next day, Ritsu kept bothering Mike on what he brought. But he kept it as a surprise, only having Ritsu bother him even more. The day soon got to the club activities, and the girls saw Mike bring up a case. Even Sawako got curious and joined them…

"Alright.", Mike puts the case on the table, "Here it is…"

Mike pulls out a twin pedal with two mallets, Ritsu inspects it like a curious cat.

"What kind of pedal is this?", Ritsu takes a look at it and tries to see it on her drums.

"That's a double bass drum pedal, it's usually used to make the drum sound faster.", Sawako explained.

"Here, I'll show you.", Mike takes the pedals from Ritsu.

He switches Ritsu's old pedal to the double bass pedal, "Here's a good song example, Hot for Teacher…", Mike winks at Sawako.

Sawako gets flustered, making the girls wonder.

"What song is that, Sawa-chan-sensei?", Mugi asks a red-faced teacher.

"You're a bit young to understand…", Sawako's words shake.

The girls just blink, and hear their English teacher start.

"Oh! It sounds like a motorcycle…", Ritsu was amazed.

The girls suddenly hear guitar playing, they turn to see Sawako joining in the song.

"Ah, you can't help yourself can you?", Mike keeps playing on.

The two teacher's playing got the attention of students outside, Mio notices a bunch of girls trying to peek through the door.

The teachers make the ending last, with the drums playing faster and the guitar creating a strong, waving vibrato. Mike and Sawako end on a final strum and beat. Both look at each other smiling and sweating, they suddenly hear an uproar of applaud.

The classroom was filled with students, cheering the teachers on.

"Mike-sensei is really cool!"

"Sawako-sensei is even cooler with Mike-sensei!"

Sawako bowed nervously, while Mike threw his drum sticks to the crowd.

"Hey! Wait, those are mine!", Ritsu chased after her precious sticks.

After the classroom calmed, the teachers plopped themselves down for a breather.

"You truly are amazing, Mike-sensei. Here's some tea…", Mugi comments.

"Thank you, but your teacher has to be most amazing one…", Mike sips some tea.

Sawako tries to drink her tea to calm her flushed face, "Y-You're just saying that…"

Sawako had a smiling, sneering Ritsu in her face, only to get pummeled on the head.

Ritsu remembered, "You still kept the promise, right? We just have to make a good song with this tool…"

Mike nodded, "Yup, hope you'll make something… Legendary…"

The girls got excited and tried to think of lyrics, Mike looked at his watch, "I better go, I need to get ready for a performance this weekend…"

Sawako got up, "I'll go too, good luck on creating a song, girls."

The teachers both headed downstairs, and both sighed at the same time. The two chuckle over it, and walk off together.

"Would like to come to my performance?", Mike asked.

Sawako put a finger on her cheek, "I don't know… Is it wild?"

Mike grinned, "Of course, and you can help me practice when we jam."

Sawako smiled, "Sure… But, can I ask you something?"

Mike stopped walking, "Yeah, go ahead."

Sawako sighed, "Why me? I'm just a teacher… I no longer play."Mike chuckled with a grin, "Don't you remember? I could read your musical soul. It drives me crazy when I think about you, a really beautiful person who loves to rock out!"

Sawako froze, "But… What if I get too wild?…"

Mike exclaims, "That's even better!"Sawako blinked with confusion, "Huh?"

"You let your soul flow with the power of music! The more music you give, the more emotion I can see from it.", Mike puts his hands on Sawako's shoulders, "I saw it when you played guitar with me, it just proves to show that you really are full of soul. I like you for that!"

Sawako grabs Mike's arm, and huddles against him, "Th-Thank you…"

Mike smiles, "Shall we go?"

Sawako looks up at him, and nods.

The teachers leave, while they didn't expect the girls eavesdropping from a corner…


End file.
